THE POP-STAR GIRLFRIEND
by WonKyuGS
Summary: Hubungan mereka harus putus karena ayah Siwon tidak menerima Kyuhyun sebagai kekasih Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya penyanyi biasa yang menurutnya tidak pantas untuk Siwon. Masalah semakin rumit saat hal besar mulai terungkap dan Siwon menikahi Kibum. / WonKyu, SiBum, HaeBum. / Gender Switch, Romance, Au, Ooc, Smutt / Chaptred.


_**Author : Winda.**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum.**_

_**Gender Switch, Romance, Au, Smutt.**_

_**Cerita ini hanya fiksi, bila ada kesamaan tokoh, alur, latar hanya unsur ketidaksengajaan.**_

_**DON'T BASH ANYTHING HERE!**_

_**===== ''The Popstar Girlfriend'' =====**_

Marry banyak belajar dari pengalaman. Dia juga sudah tahu cara 'berkorban' demi orang lain. Sudah cukup dia menjadi Marry yang egois dan seenaknya di masa lalu. Sekarang dia sudah dewasa, bukan pilihan sulit untuknya mengambil langkah 'dewasa' untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Dia belajar mengikhlaskan 'Cintanya' demi nama baik keluarganya.

Semua orang tersenyum saat Janeta masuk di dampingi oleh Marry dan Ayahnya. Marry berusaha menebarkan senyumannya melewati setiap saksi yang duduk berbaris di bangkunya. Di sana, Andrew dengan perasaan campur aduk berdiri. Inikah akhir kisahnya dengan Marry? Marry menyatakan sendiri perpisahan dengannya dengan membawa gadis lain untuknya. Apa Marry bahagia jika dia menikahi gadis itu.

_**===== ''The Popstar Girlfriend'' =====**_

Author Pov

Cho Kyuhyun, nama yang pernah menjadi kata kunci pencarian nomor satu di Korea Selatan pada tahun 2008 di saat dia mengundurkan diri dari Grup populer 'Fin K.L' dikarenakan ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya. Masih di tahun yang sama, kabar menghebohkan kembali terdengar dari gadis cantik yang saat itu masih berusia 17 tahun. Kyuhyun dikabarkan menikah diam-diam dan hamil terlebih dahulu, dia disebut-sebut hamil anak dari member HOT 'Kangta'. Kangta disebut-sebut sebagai alasan Kyuhyun mengundurkan diri dari grup.

Berbagai isu panas dan gosip menyebar di dunia maya tentang Kyuhyun, tapi hanya ada satu fakta yang nyata. Saat ini diusianya yang sudah menginjak 22 tahun, Kyuhyun sudah bertunangan dan memiliki tunangan tampan bernama Choi Siwon. Choi Siwon pengusaha kaya sekaligus model TOP yang bertunangan dengannya 6 bulan yang lalu. Siwon sendiri mendukung karir Kyuhyun yang sekarang beralih menjadi penyanyi solo.__

_**===== ''The Popstar Girlfriend'' =====**_

Kyuhyun yang kembali ke industri hiburan dengan meluncurkan single 'I'm Yours' yang mengusung tema _Dewasa_ dan _Sexy_ lambat laun melambungkan kembali namanya. Popularitsnya kembali berkilau, banyak tawaran yang datang padanya. Dimulai dari mengisi acara musik, festival, model iklan, variery show sampai popularitasnya tidak lantas membuatnya lupa dengan statusnya sekarang. Dia sudah menjadi tunangan dari Choi Siwon, model Top sekaligus calon pemilik perusahaan besar.

Dia dan Siwon saling mencintai dan publik maupun fans merestui mereka. Indah bukan, di saat tidak ada tentangan yang berarti untuk mereka. Tapi belakangan ini, Siwon selalu komplen saat Kyuhyun show di beberapa acara musik, dia tidak suka Kyuhyun berpakaian sexy dengan dancenya yang panas. Bagi Siwon Kyuhyun hanya boleh tampil sexy di depannya saja.

''Chagy, aku akan minta JYP agar menghentikan promosi untuk Single-mu itu,'' ucap Siwon saat mereka sarapan. Kyuhyun terheran dengan ucapan Siwon.

''Loh, kenapa? Kau kan tahu Single itu penting untuk karierku?''

''Aku tidak suka, namja lain menyentuhmu. Banyak mata melihat keseksianmu, aku tidak suka...'' rengek Siwon seperti anak kecil bagi Kyuhyun.

''Cemburu eoh? Ingat seluruh hati, tubuh, jiwa nyawaku hanya milikmu. Lagipula itu hanya keprofesionalan dalam bekerja saja Wonnie..''

''Tapi...''

''Sudah jangan dibahas. Kau sendiri bukankah sering bermesraan dengan banyak artis cantik di drama? Belum di CF, itu apa kau mesra sekali dengan Yoona dan Yuri?'' sekarang giliran Kyuhyun yang cemburu.

''Chagy, YoonYul itu hanya dongsaengku. Dan kami hanya rekaman iklan sesuai skenario. Bukan aku sengaja ingin bermesraan dengan mereka.''

''Eoh begitu? Tetap saja karena itu para fansmu atau YoonWon-lah YulWoon Shipper-lah membuat cerita yadong dan mengedit Pict yadong tentang kalian. Itu menjijikan.. Aku benci melihatnya.''

''Aigo, My Kyunie semakin cemburu akhir-akhir ini, kau sensitif dan cemburuan. Aku suka sekali akhirnya kau cemburu.. Hehe.. Aku hanya akan Yadongan denganmu, jangan hiraukan hal seperti itu. Itu hanya imajinasi orang, yang jelas realitanya aku yang Yadongan denganmu...''

''Benarkah? Jadi kau juga jangan melarangku tetap berkarir. Aku menyukai laguku dan aku akan terus menyanyikannya sampai orang bosan.''

Siwon mendekat dan meletakan tangannya di bahu Kyuhyun. ''Aku percaya padamu seutuhnya. Lakukan apa yang kau anggap benar'' Kyuhyun mendongkakan kepalanya, ''Kau juga. Aku percaya padamu.'' Setelahnya mereka berciuman.__

_**===== ''The Popstar Girlfriend'' =====**_

Kyuhyun baru saja selesai melakukan recording di KBS, banyak fans yang meminta foto dan tanda tangan padanya. Ia kembali mendapatkan peringkat pertama, tadinya Kyuhyun akan merayakannya dengan teman seagensi tapi Kyuhyun menolak karena sudah memiliki janji dengan Siwon.

Setelah selesai, dia melihat pesan dari Siwon. Siwon memintanya datang ke kantor. Siwon bilang Appanya menyuruh Siwon mempelajari seluk beluk perusahaan sebelum akhirnya Siwon yang akan mengurus perusahaan seutuhnya. Sampai menunggu kontrak Siwon dan SMEnt berakhir, Siwon memang mempersiapkan diri untuk bergabung di perusahaan.

Kyuhyun bergegas mengganti bajunya. Saat keluar dari ruang make up dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Nickhun, mantan pacarnya. Member 2PM yang sama sepertinya saat ini bersolo karir itu menyapanya.

''Annyeong, Kyuhyun-sshi. Lama tidak bertemu?''

''Ne, Nado. Apa kabar Nickhun-sshi?''

''Baik. Kau sendiri?''

''Aku juga baik.''

Mereka hanya mengobrol ringan, tanpa tahu ada yang memotret kebersamaan mereka. Para KhunKyu Shipper bersorak dan kembali naik kepermukaan untuk menyebarkan berita couple favorite mereka. Sedangkan WonKyu Shipper, mengatakan banyak belaan kalau Kyuhyun hanya menyapa teman sesama artis. Lain halnya dengan WonKyu hatters yang kebanyakan adalah YoonWoon atau SiFany Shipper yang membash dan memojokan Kyuhyun dengan kejam.

Sementara itu Siwon menunggu Kyuhyun di kantor. Dia duduk di kursi presdir dengan menebar senyum bahagia. Bagaimana tidak, impian Siwon untuk hidup mandiri akan segera terlaksana. Setelah keluar dari SMEnt dia bermimpi akan mengelola perusahaan dan tinggal rumahnya sendiri. Setiap malam, Kyuhyun menyambutnya di depan pintu. Mengantarkan makan siang ke kantor, atau bahkan melakukan this and that di kantor sekalipun. Sambil menunggu orang tua Kyuhyun memberikan restu untuk pernikahan mereka.

TOK!TOK!

''Masuk''

Sosok cantik pujaannya sudah datang. Kyuhyun mengenakan rok merah di atas lutut dengan kemeja pendek berwarna putih di padukan blezer merah senada dengan roknya. Kali ini kaki jenjang Kyuhyun terlihat menggoda bagi Siwon. Di tambah rambut panjangnya yang ia ikat membuat leher jenjang Kyuhyun terlihat indah.

''Wonnie, Aku datang.'' ucap Kyuhyun mendekati meja Siwon. Siwon tersenyum kemudian menyuruh Kyuhyun mendekat. Kyuhyun berdiri di depan Siwon yang memutar kursi ke arahnya.

''Kau cantik sekali memakai baju itu? Kau pantas menjadi Sekretarisku kelak..'' ucap Siwon.

''Mwo? Sekretaris? Aku calon istrimu..'' kata Kyuhyun sedikit merengut. Siwon gemas melihatnya dan menarik pinggang Kyuhyun sampai pantat Kyuhyun duduk di paha Siwon.

''Ya!'' kaget Kyuhyun.

''Wae? Begini lebih baik. Aku bisa melihat lebih dekat kecantikanmu..'' gombal Siwon.

''Aish, dasar Raja gombal. Wonnie ada apa? Apa Appa Choi sudah menyuruhmu bekerja?''

''Tidak juga, aku hanya mensurvei calon ruangan kerjaku saja. Disini enak, bahkan kalau kita melakukan this dan that tidak akan ketahuan. Ruangannya kedap suara dan tidak ada yang bisa mengintip.'' ucap Siwon yang sudah menyerang leher belakang Kyuhyun.

''Eemmm.. Opp... Jangan di sini jebal...''

''Kenapa tidak? Tidak akan ada yang tahu..'' dengan santai tangan Siwon naik ke dada Kyuhyun. Diremasnya lembut.

''Aaahhh...''

Siwon membuka Blezer Kyuhyun, sehingga menampilkan lekuk tubuh indahnya dengan dada ranum yang terbungkus ketat kemeja pendeknya. Siwon tersenyum dan menyerang kembali leher Kyuhyun. Tangannya kembali bergelirya di dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah mendapat perlakuan Siwon. Kyuhyun bangun dan berdiri di depan Siwon.

''Yakin disini aman Oppa?'' tanya Kyuhyun hawatir.

''Tentu. Aku berani tanggung jawab.'' jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mencium bibir Siwon, Siwon membalasnya. Tangan Kyuhyun berpegangan di kedua sisi kursi yang Siwon duduki, mereka trus berciuman.

Tangan Siwon membuka kancing kemeja Kyuhyun, dada ranum istrinya terlihat. Siwon meremasnya membuat Kyuhyun mengerang dan terus menghisap bibir Siwon. Siwon melepaskan ciumannya dan mendudukan Kyuhyun di atas meja kerjanya.

''Neomu Sexy...'' puji Siwon yang langsung menaikan bra Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan pengaitnya.

''Uhhhmmpp...'' Siwon menjilat dan menghisap lembut dada kanan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus mengerang dan meremas baju belakang Siwon. Siwon menghisap dadanya bergantian dan ia remas lembut.

''Hhmm...aahh... Oppa...'' desahan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon semakin liar. Ia menghisap kencang puting Kyuhyun.. ''Akkkhh...'' Kyuhyuh menjerit, ia langsung menutup mulutnya takut ada yang mendengar jeritannya.

Tangan Siwon turun sampai di pahanya, Siwon melebarkan paha Kyuhyun kemudian tangannya masuk ke dalam roknya. Siwon memasukan jarinya lewat samping, Siwon tersenyum merasakan Miss V Kyuhyun sudah basah.

Siwon duduk di kursi sehingga dia berhadapan langsung dengan Miss V Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangkat roknya dan melepas celana dalamnya. Siwon menyentuhnya dengan jari panjangnya ''Aakkkhh...'' desah Kyuhyun. Siwon langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya di selangkangan Kyuhyun. Ia menjilat dan menghisap miss v Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merapatkan kakinya dan mengerang tertahan oleh tangannya.

Siwon menghisapnya lalu lidahnya ia tusukan sampai mengenai klitoris Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin mengerang dan menekap kepala bekang Siwon. ''Akkkkhhhh...'' desahnya. Siwon memasukan lidahnya dan terus menekan klitoris Kyuhyun dengan jarinya. Merasa tidak puas, Siwon melebarkan miss v nya sampai memperlihatkan bagian miss v Kyuhyun yg seperti kacang. Siwon langsung menghisap kencang klitorisnya, jarinya sudah masuk dua di lubangnya.

''Aakkkhhmmmm... Ehhhmmmmmmm aku...'' Kyuhyun tidak kuasa langsung orgasme dengan cepat. Miss v nya semakin basah membuat Siwon memvakumnya dengan senang hati.

Siwon tertawa melihat wajah istrinya merah padam menikmati servisnya. Dia berhenti dan tertawa cukup keras, Kyuhyun kesal merasa Siwon mengejeknya. Kyuhyun langsung turun dari meja dan merapihkan baju dan celananya. Siwon menahannya, ''Wae Jagi? Kita kan belum selesai?'' tahan Siwon.

''Aku tidak mau melanjutkannya! Kau menyebalkan Oppa...!'' marah Kyuhyun yang langsung mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

''Jagi, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku! Ya.. Kau tidak lihat adikku sudah marah..!'' Siwon menatap prihatin adiknya yang sudah seutuhnya bangun.

Kyuhyun menoreh menatap Siwon, ''Lanjutkan saja nanti di rumah. Aku ada janji dengan temanku..'' ucapnya kemudian keluar dari ruangan. Siwon mengerang dan mencoba menidurkan kembali adiknya.__

_**===== ''The Popstar Girlfriend'' =====**_

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak ada janji dengan temannya. Ia pergi ke Supermarket dan membeli Cocktail untuk dirinya dan Siwon. Ia juga membeli bunga dan lilil beraroma terapi. Kyuhyun bermaksud mempersiapkan malam indah untuknya dan Siwon. Mereka akan berbulan madu untuk kedua kalinya. Setelah dulu pernah bermalam bersama saat pertama mereka berkencan. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia butuh, Kyuhyun masuk ke Toko baju untuk membeli Lingerie baru.__

_**===== ''The Popstar Girlfriend'' =====**_

Sepulang dari kantor, Siwon merasa bingung. Appartementnya masih gelap, lampu tidak dinyalakan tapi gorden dan sudah tertutup. Siwon menyimpan sepatu dan membuka jasnya. ''Kyuhyun-ah.. Jagi...'' panggilnya beralih menyalakan lampu.

Siwon membuka pintu kamar, Kyuhyun tidak ada. Siwon bingung, kemana Kyuhyun? Apa setelah pulang dari kantor Kyuhyun belum pulang? Apa dia pergi ke tempat yang jauh dengan temannya?

''Saengil Chukkahamnida.. Saranghaeun Siwonnie.. Saengil Chukkahamnida...'' Siwon membalikan badannya, Kyuhyun berdiri di depannya dengan membawa Cake yang dihiasi lilin. Siwon terharu, ''Ya.. Kyuhyun-ah.. Kau ingat hari ini.. Aku saja lupa...'' ucapnya. Kyuhyun mendekatinya. ''Mana mungkin aku lupa, hari sespecial ini aku tidak akan lupa.''

Siwon bahagia, Kyuhyun-nya masih ingat ulang tahunnya. ''Aku bahkan tidak berniat merayakannya, aku sudah tua..'' Kyuhyun merengut mendengarnya, ''Aku sudah membelikanmu Cake, kau tidak suka? Yasudah tidak usah dimakan.'' Kyuhyun marah dan meletakan Cakenya di atas meja. Siwon melongo (?) melihatnya. Dia kan hanya bercanda, Siwon menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah berbalik. ''Jagi, aku bercanda.'' ucap Siwon. Terdengar isakan kecil dari mulut Kyuhyun, Siwon panik dan langsung membalikan badan Kyuhyun.

''Jagi.. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda, aigo.. Jangan menangis!'' Siwon mengusap pipi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menepisnya. ''Tadinya aku ingin memberikanmu kado istimewa tapi kau sendiri tidak berharap ada yang ingat ulang tahunmu.'' jelas Kyuhyun yang masih terisak. Siwon memeluknya dari depan, ''Mianhae... Aku suka. Sangat suka.. Terima kasih Jagi..'' mohon Siwon semakin memeluknya. Di balik punggung Siwon Kyuhyun tersenyum puas dan memeluk erat Siwon.

''Wonnie... Tiup lilinnya,'' titah Kyuhyun. Siwon kembali terheran, mood Kyuhyun benar-benar kilat berubahnya. Sebelum mood Kyuhyun buruk, Siwon langsung menurutinya. Siwon meniup dan memotong Cakenya. Mereka saling menyuapi menikmati Cake yang sudah Kyuhyun siapkan. Setelah menikmati Cakenya, WonKyu pergi ke kamar yang sudah Kyuhyun siapkan.

''Jagi, kau yang menyiapkan ini semua?'' tanya Siwon takjub melihat kamar yang terdapat banyak lilin aroma terapi dengan bunga-bunga yang tertebaran di atas tempat tidur. Terdapat juga dua kursi dan sebuah meja yang terdapat sebotol Wine dan gua gelas.

''Yup, Kita nikmati berdua..''

''Bagaimana kita juga lanjutkan permainan kita tadi yang tertunda saat di kantor,'' goda Siwon. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah dan memukul pelan tangan Siwon. ''Dasar yadong..''

''Ayo, kita bersulang!''

Setelahnya mereka menikmati wine bersama sambil bercengkrama dan saling memuji. Sampai setelahnya mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda tadi. Malam itupun berakhir dengan indah.

_**===== ''The Popstar Girlfriend'' =====**_

Hari baru, awal baru, kisah baru, masalah baru. Seperti kata-kata yang tertulis di sebuah artikel Allkpop, ''Kyuhyun mantan member Fin K.L, tertangkap berselingkuh dengan Nichkun 2PM. Mereka nampak mesra di depan ruangan Make-Up''

Berita panas pagi itu, mengawali awal baru kehidupan di hari - hari sang Pop Star. Bagaimana sang Pop Star akan menjelaskan kesalahan artikel tersebut? Apa Siwon akan bisa mengerti? Atau justru. Dunia hiburan penuh dengan rekayasa. Dimana ada pertikaian di sana pula akan muncul rumor yang berkembang dari kecil berubah menjadi rumor besar yang banyak diperbincangkan orang.__

_**===== ''The Popstar Girlfriend'' =====**_

TBC.


End file.
